


Spin

by TransLunar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Stimming, fidget spinners - Freeform, hunk is the most precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLunar/pseuds/TransLunar
Summary: Hunk helps his friends with sensory problems find not only a good way to stim while in space, but a good way to get closer and understand each other.Some small klance fluff about bonding over fidget spinners all because of my tiny hands and my spinner.





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been tested for any health issue that commonly results in stimming, but I am definitely constantly stimming in some way. Basically, a disclaimer if I got something wrong. I tried to be vague, since the ADHD and autism are not the focus of this fic. It’s of how the shared experience brings them together. And Keith’s tiny hands. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this while severely sleep deprived, but it has been beta’d so blame SecretScribbles if things are wrong grammatically lol

Lance wasn’t a complete idiot, despite how the others teased him sometimes. It used to bother him, but after a while in space, he finally broke down, and they’d had a group meeting. It was kind of like a giant group therapy session. While it was uncomfortable at the time, his emotional stability had greatly improved since. So it was worth it. Now the teases were just that. Sarcastic remarks more about his carefree attitude than his intelligence. He was almost able to pretend he was living a normal life when he wasn’t in the heat of battle or training. But what little downtime he did have felt strange enough that he was doing more busybody work than he ever thought he was capable of; and that’s saying something. He was always moving, always doing a new activity around the castle. And it kept growing, keeping pace with the ever growing restlessness within his nerves.

Eventually it interfered with Voltron.

Luckily, it was a small supply run and not an intense battle. Lance had been overdoing his extracurricular activities to try and keep up with his restlessness, but the exhaustion had also steadily increased. He and Hunk had been picking up food supplies in a marketplace type space station when Lance blacked out. Hunk kept it a secret from the rest of the team at Lance’s request, but only after he promised to take it easy. Lance had explained his restlessness to Hunk on their way back to the castle, and Hunk brought up something Lance hadn’t really thought about since before they’d left Earth.

Lance had ADHD, and all of his fidget toys were left behind in his dorm room. He tried not to bring them with him in public unless he was going to be sitting still for extended periods of time, because he didn’t want to draw attention to it or risk losing them. But because he didn’t use them 24/7, he hadn’t thought about the need to replace them. Hunk lightly berated him for not talking about it sooner, and pledged to make him a fidget toy of some kind to help alleviate the energy buildup before it got worse.

A week later, he found a blue and white fidget spinner on his pillow. At least it looked like a fidget spinner and it did spin when he picked it up and played with it. It moved so smoothly and seemed to be made of the same material the ship’s interior was made of. And it was completely silent. It was smaller and less gaudy than the fidget spinners back on Earth, and for that he was grateful. He rushed to give Hunk a gigantic hug in front of everybody, not caring if he spilled Pidge’s lunch on the floor (though he did help her get new food).

Lance kept his new spinner with him everywhere. Even on missions, he kept it in a compartment in his gauntlet, in case he got stranded somewhere and needed to stay focused to get home. It became his favorite possession not only because of its convenience or style, but it was also made by his best friend out of the kindness of his heart. And Lance was nothing if not a romantic, even with his friends.

So when Hunk told him he was making another fidget spinner, and it wasn’t for Lance, his curiosity barely managed to outweigh his sense of betrayal and jealousy. Then Hunk began to explain. He had noticed some things in another member of the group. Lance didn’t really want to believe it but as he started paying attention also, he couldn’t deny that he saw what Hunk had pointed out to him.

Keith seemed a little startled when he noticed Lance had been staring at him, but Lance kept from picking fights like he used to. He didn’t want to have to explain himself. Because Hunk had been right.

Keith had a tendency to literally squeeze his arms when he crossed them. Little pulses of tightening in his fingers that he didn’t even seem to be aware of, but that Lance could completely relate to. In fact, the more Lance watched him, the more he saw Keith stim in very subtle ways. He would rub his fingers together or over the material of his gloves. He would even occasionally tug at his hair. The way he sat with one ankle tucked under the opposite knee to hide how his foot twitched.

Lance nearly squeaked when Hunk asked him if he wanted to be the one to give Keith his spinner. After some banter and squabbling, they decided to present it together.

Keith almost cried. Suddenly he was confiding in them. He was on the autism spectrum, which shocked Lance completely, but made him sad more than anything else because Keith never got any of the accommodations he needed in the foster system. His stimming methods were brought about from a need to stay out of other people’s attention. He just simply couldn’t bring himself to ask for anything before.

Then he spun his fidget spinner for the first time, a red and black one just as sleek as Lance’s, faintly glowing blue on the edges like the castle. And a smile broke out onto his face. Lance thought it was a good look on him. Maybe he would loosen up with a new outlet for his energy.

The longer they had their spinners, the more annoyed Lance became. The way Keith spun drove Lance insane if only for the reason that Lance couldn’t do it himself. Lance used both hands, holding it in his left while spinning with his right. Keith was able to get incredible speed on his with one hand. Not just one hand. But either hand. Lance constantly saw him switch spinner hands to do tasks throughout the day that required the hand already spinning.

Eventually Keith called him out on it, but at least he had the decency to not do it in front of everyone. They were in the common room after training while the rest of the team was still washing up when Keith took out his spinner and Lance’s eyebrow twitched as he watched.

“Okay, what is your problem?” Keith asked.

“You’re my problem,” Lance retorted, but looked away, feeling guilty about being envious of something so trivial.

“Am I… doing it wrong or something?”

Lance spun around to face him. “What?! No!”

“You keep staring at my hands when I spin it! How am I supposed to know what’s wrong when I’ve never had one before?!”

“Oh my god, Keith, no! No, it’s not—it’s the opposite, actually!” He sat on the couch beside him and pulled out his own spinner. “It’s just, I can’t spin it one-handed. I’ve tried to copy how you do it but I don’t know if I just can’t see it right or if I literally can’t do it.”

“You… want me to show you?” He gave the spinner a flick for emphasis.

“I mean. If you’ll teach me, at least I can say that I tried every option, you know?”

“Okay, well, um… I’ve never really thought about how I do it, I just… do it.”

“Don’t overcomplicate it. Just spin it and let me watch.”

So they spent a good fifteen minutes trying to get Lance’s hand to do what Keith’s did on his spinner.

“I’m holding it the way you do, between the thumb and pointer, but I can’t flick it with my ring finger. I keep cramping up.”

Keith stared long and hard at their hands for a moment while Lance talked.

“Try your middle finger.”

Lance nearly shouted in excitement when he got a good spin.

“That’s actually super easy! Why don’t you use your middle finger?”

“The spinner gets stuck on my palm if I do. My fingers are too short. But your fingers are too long for the ring finger to reach the spinner comfortably, so your middle finger reaches about the same as my ring finger from the thumb.”

“No way, are your hands really that small?” Lance asked in disbelief, holding up his hand. Keith blinked at him. “Put your hand against mine. I want to compare.”

Keith hesitated but eventually held up the opposite hand so they mirrored each other. Lance gaped as he could bend an entire knuckle over the tips of Keith’s fingers.

“Dude. You have tiny hands.”

“I know.”

“Like. I’m pretty sure my sister has bigger hands than you.”

“I get it, Lance.”

“Wow….”

They drifted into an awkward silence, hands still touching in the air between them as they stared at the sheer difference in size. That’s when Lance noticed.

“You’re not wearing your gloves today.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Your hand is really warm.”

“Your fingers are freezing.”

“Stop flirting, you two.”

They jumped back, and Lance actually squeaked as Hunk came into the room and sat beside him.

“Flirting? What gave you that idea?”

“Oh I don’t know. The hand holding, or the blushes, or the smitten looks on your faces.”

Lance was flailing and squawking at him.

“I am not smitten!”

“We weren’t holding hands,” Keith said but he wasn’t making eye contact.

“Neither of you denied blushing.”

Lance grumbled something about not being able to deny it because it was obvious. Keith only blushed even darker and Hunk laughed.

“Well if you weren’t holding hands, then I apologize for assuming. Maybe you were just playing patty cake.”

“Playing what?”

Lance and Hunk shared a truly evil smirk at Keith’s ignorance. They proceeded to teach him. Lance relished in every chance to feel the warmth of his hands, as the warmth spread to settle in his stomach the more time they spent together.


End file.
